Lord Potter Returns
by ESA25
Summary: How were the Potters involved in Camelot's disappearance. How, now that the Dark Lord has been banished by baby Harry, is Camelot back and making deadly threats to the world? James and Lily alive Powerful/Dark/Harry Harry/Morgana LeFey
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing!**

**The Potters had a family member they had been trying to keep secret from the wizarding world for as long as they could remember. The world is about to learn that some truths are worse than rumors. How does the founder of the family line have anything to do with Harry James Potter and why did he fight along side Morgana Le Fey against Merlin and Arthur? The world is about to meet a threat greater than Voldemort could ever imagine being.**

**This IS ****NOT**** a Harry Potter/Merlin(the TV show crossover) It will be based off the actual legend. Obviously even my story will differ from the actual legends. This is AU from the beginning. Yes, that means characters will be OC and things will be happening differently than what the books have.**

**HISTORY LESSON ON THE POTTERS **

"Lily! Thank Merlin I found you! I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing in here?" James panic decreased with every word that he spoke.

James was always in a state of worry the past few weeks and it had nothing to do with the war that was being fought. Well, maybe it had a small part to do with the war. The leader, Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, was wreaking havoc on the wizarding world and was slowly taking over.

At this point in time, James could care less about the outside world and was only worried about his family, mainly his son, Harry James Potter. His son had turned one a few weeks ago and if it wasn't bad enough that they had to celebrate one of the happiest days of James and Lily's lives at home by themselves, the one man who had ordered them into hiding had showed up to explain his sudden commands.

A stupid prophecy! Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and arguably the most powerful wizard alive came over to tell them that they were number one on Voldemort's hit list, because of a bleeding prophecy. Dumbledore believed it, Voldemort somehow heard it, and since they both believed it, they were number one on his hit list. It didn't matter that both Lily and James scoffed at the wooly subject, but their son was in danger and that lead them into hiding.

They had put their modest cottage under the Fidelius charm, a ridiculously powerful charm that only Dumbledore had the power to perform. Well, maybe the Dark Lord, but they weren't about to ask him for any favors. The charm needed a secret keeper, someone that didn't live at the house, to allow those they trusted to find them.

James Potter had three great friends that went all the way back to first year in Hogwarts. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. He wanted to trust them all with the lives of his family, but there were some circumstances that needed to be looked at.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf and as much as he didn't care, he knew a majority of the wizarding world did. The light and dark sides were both prejudiced against the diseased wizards to the point of alienation. Voldemort was telling them they would have equal chances in a world where he ruled. James knew that it was complete bullshit, but he couldn't deny that it would be hard to turn down if he was in Remus's position. The light had done nothing for him and it didn't look like they would if they were to get through this mess either. No, Remus Lupin would not work as secret keeper and his heart broke that he couldn't trust one of his closest friends.

Sirius Black, his brother in all but blood, was the obvious choice for secret keeper. But, then there was that little bit of doubt about Sirius's true family. They had been aligned with the dark since the founding of Hogwarts. Sirius was a true Gryffindor in school, but now that times were getting tougher, would family roots take hold once again. No, he didn't think Sirius would turn on him, but it would paint to big a picture on his back if he was. Sirius would be the decoy.

That left Peter Pettigrew. Peter, the harmless one of the group. To be perfectly honest, he worshipped the ground that the other Marauders walked on. He was from a purely light family and he had to admit, even if not out loud, he doubted the Dark Lord would even contemplate his membership. Peter was weak, barely passing his OWL's let alone his NEWT's. He would be the perfect secret keeper. No one would suspect a thing and as long as Peter stayed safe, they could raise their son with two loving parents.

The charm had been performed that same day once they were able to get a hold of Peter. Dumbledore congratulated them on their excellent choice and told them to stay safe inside the wards. This was what brought us to the present state of panic James was in.

With nothing else to do except watch over his one year old son and worry about their future, he panicked every time they were out of his sight. He knew Harry couldn't really go anywhere, but if Lily was like him, then she wanted to be outside those wards as much as he did. Meet some friends for dinner, just sit and chat, but they weren't even allowed to have any friends over. 'It would jeopardize security' Dumbledore would say.

His mind would play horrible scenarios over and over in his head, whenever he had a moment to think. His nights filled with terror, waking up in a cold sweat from the vivid nightmares. He had just woken from one of these naps, watching his son die due to a well placed killing curse while his mother laid in a puddle of her own blood, while he and countless other Death Eaters watched. They laughed at his pain while the Dark Lord mocked his foolish attempts at protecting his family. This was one of the milder dreams, but it still lead him to running around the house for his wife and son, just to see with his own eyes that they were alright.

"James!" Lily spoke exasperated with the constant hounding and then demanded, "you need to stop freaking out every time I go to the library, or the loo, or just for a walk outside. I won't go past the wards, I promise. Will you at least try and remain calm. I just got Harry to sleep."

James looking chagrined attempted to apologize. He didn't want his wife angry at him. He would rather go duel Voldemort than have her ire directed at him. "I know and I do apologize, but I just can't help it. These dreams are so real and they scare me so much. I can't lose either you or Harry."

"I know James and that's why I'm in here. I've been attempting to find a way that guarantees at least Harry is safe and I think I found it."

Before she could even finish James cut in, ecstatic at the thought of saving his son. "Great, what did you find. There isn't that many books in here, so I am kind of surprised you found anything."

"It was weird. I don't know if I can explain it, but it seemed the book was just calling out to me. I never saw the book before and all of a sudden it was just there."

"Interesting." James was confused and if honest with himself a little worried about what the book was. There were secrets in his families past that he didn't really want to mention to Lily at this time. Most of the wizarding world knew of the stories, but just put it down to rumors by now. It was a topic for discussion among fellow magicals, but most just thought it was a big joke.

"Yah, it is! Lily exclaimed with enthusiasm, not noticing the worry in her husbands voice. "It's a spell created by your family. I don't know who though. All it has is Lord Potter written by it." Lily looked up to James puzzled by the lack of actual name only to be alarmed by James horrified look. His eyes were wide with terror at the mention of the name.

"We can't use that spell Lily," James whispered.

Lily wasn't impressed with the simple answer and the confusion she felt with the whole situation caused her to respond a little more hotly than intended. "And why not James? This is for our son if you remember. And why the hell are you so afraid of this 'Lord Potter'?"

James knew he would have to come clean with his family history and with a heavy sigh, he walked over to a very small section of the family library. Grabbing a small journal that was well hidden among the thick tomes, he walked back to sit across from his wife.

"This," pointing to the journal that was made out of some old leathery material, "is the journal of Lord Potter, the founding member of this family. All Potters are given this journal on their eleventh birthday to show our history. As you know the Potters are considered a grey family, leaning towards the light side. Well this wasn't always true as the journal will tell you. We are descended from possibly the darkest wizard to ever live. If this journal and stories of him are to be believed, he would make Voldemort look like a bumbling first year."

"He was born in the time of Merlin and Arthur before Arthur became King. Actually if the journal is correct, he actually grew up with Arthur, and Merlin was considered a grandfather to him. When Merlin came back to bring Arthur to Camelot Lord Potter went as well. It was actually Arthur who gave him the status of Lord and they were said to be the best of friends. Things are a little fuzzy at this point, but we do know that he became involved with Morgana LeFey and she had his children. We don't know if they became married or not, but it is clear she was his lover."

"We assume this is where his darker side starts to show itself and she seduced him into using his powers for the other side. I for one think that he knew perfectly well what he was doing and was just waiting for an opportunity to build his army. He and Morgana both left Camelot after many arguments with how best to run the kingdom. Lord Potter and Morgana wanted magicals to rule with non magical as servants. Merlin and Arthur felt everyone should be of equal status."

"What many people don't remember is that Arthur was magical himself. He just didn't have the power to do anything besides the simplest of spells. He chose to then refine his skills with what he would later name his Knights. Lord Potter was actually a Knight before he left the kingdom. Horseback riding, swordsmanship, archery, and other form of non magical combat, Arthur became a master at.

"We aren't sure what caused the final rift between all of them, but battles were soon commonplace between them all. What baffles everyone is that Merlin, Morgana, and Lord Potter would never aim to kill each other. It was almost like a game to them and they just wanted to see who was stronger. Merlin would win, then Morgana would win a duel, and then Lord Potter would win. They were all equal in strength, so maybe it was just impossible for one to deal the final blow to the others."

"Then it happened. Mordred dealt the fatal blow to Arthur. He came out of nowhere and according to Lord Potter's journal, Mordred wasn't magical like many believe, but what we would consider a squib. In history books it is said that Mordred was on Morgana LeFey's side, but immediately after the blow to Arthur, Lord Potter took Mordred's head clean off his body and the battle stopped while both sides retreated."

"This is where it gets really fuzzy and difficult to understand. All fighting stopped and many people were told to leave Camelot. This is where the record ends for everyone. Many people have come up with their own conclusions, but the fact remains, no one knows for sure what happened or how it was even possible. Lord Potter, Morgana LeFey, Merlin, Arthur and their armies completely disappeared. Not only did they disappear, but so did Camelot and all its surrounding areas. No one even has a clue where to look for it and I doubt they would be able to unravel the wards that are hiding it if they did find the right area. The amount of land that vanished was the size of Ireland. The amount of power that would take to hide the area for close to fifteen hundred years still astounds me."

James looked up at his wife and could see the shock on her face, but knew he needed to continue on so she would understand why that spell was not something to be trusted with their precious child. "Lord Potter's first name has been lost with time and we have worked hard to make other families in the wizarding world forget our origins. What would they say, if we were a main contributor in Camelot disappearing. What most families believe is that we simply don't want the added burden or responsibility of being on the Wizengamot and becoming Lord Potter. This has the added benefit of making our family look humble and easy to approach. The truth is much more simple and in truth much more worrying. There has been no Potter that has been considered worthy to become Lord Potter in the eyes of the family. Every Potter, once they reach majority has gone to Gringotts, to the family vault and tried to become Lord Potter and yet every Potter has failed."

"We don't know why this is, but the most common conclusion is that we just don't have the original Lord Potter's brutality or drive to control for the Vault to accept us. Some even say that Lord Potter is still alive, since there has never been any record of death. Many of us have tried to change our family name to something else, but magic wouldn't allow it. Usually only a Lord would be able to change something that big anyways, so it was always a worthless endeavor. Now, we just continue to show the public that our family is firmly in the light and hope that our past never comes back to haunt us." James finished looking worn and nervous.

"Thanks James. I'll read it immediately." She spoke and James just gave a nod before standing up to look in on their son.

Lily and James admitted it to very few people, but they were much darker than they let on. Now, light, grey, and dark hardly meant anything unless you added the intent into it. There was a reason her best friend had been Severus Snape through almost five years of school until Severus started to actually believe that he was better than her, simply because of her birth parents.

The wizarding world was also full of idiots. She knew this well and used it to her advantage. She was a muggleborn, therefore she couldn't be dark, because she wouldn't harm herself. The world now believed that dark meant you wanted to kill muggleborns and rid the world of all traces of muggles. How ignorant they were. There were numerous causes out there that one could get involved with that were worth starting a war over.

She had no problem using the darkest of arts and knew that James felt pretty much the same way, if not to the same extent, especially after his parents were brutally murdered. What James didn't publicize and only a few knew, was that his parents weren't killed by Voldemort or his minions. They were killed by a gang of muggles.

The Potters were an extremely wealthy family, even without access to the Potter Family Vault. Every time a new Potter was born, a trust was immediately set up for that family member and it was changed accordingly to the families needs. The goblins wouldn't give away any secrets to how this was accomplished, but they did know that it was set up by the first Lord Potter. It was almost like he knew that no one would be able to get access.

The Potters were never ones to necessarily flaunt their wealth, but they didn't hide from it either. One of the favorite past times of the elder Potter's was taking walks through London. It allowed them anonymity out in public and away from the worst part of the war. The Potters were constantly targeted and it was nice to be free from it all for a while.

For all of their walks and interest in muggle life though, the elder Potters didn't really know much about the different areas of London. They didn't know that there were areas of the city that were off limits to certain people. They had been walking in a rundown neighborhood and before they knew it, they were under attack.

This wasn't a wizarding attack with brightly colored lights flying around though. There was a loud bang where Charles Potter was shot in the knee. Dorea then panicked and couldn't think straight so all she did was try and comfort her husband, not knowing what caused the injury. Before they even realized anything else was happening, they were ganged up on by a group of muggles, who took great pleasure in beating them to a pulp, just because they were seen as rich.

The gang was caught because they were trying to see how much the Gold Galleons and Silver Sickles were worth in an old pawn shop. Alarms blared at the ministry signaling wizarding money in the hands of muggles and Aurors were immediately dispatched. This is how the fate of Charles and Dorea Potter were found out and Dumbledore used all his influence to cover it up. Charles and Dorea Potter were never found and it still tore James heart out, that he never was able to give his parents a proper burial.

The reason Dumbledore had to cover up the murders was because it would totally destroy the light side. If it got out that one of the most influential light sided families was killed by those 'barbaric' muggles, it would put an almost immediate halt to recruiting for the light side. As it was, James, Sirius, and Remus almost went over to Voldemort so they could get vengeance. Dumbledore was able to talk them out of it and show them that it wasn't the correct way. Only Dumbledore's reputation saved James and his friends from joining Voldemort.

Coincidentally, this was also the event that allowed Lily to see what kind of man James truly was. James had become more serious and much darker than he was before. No longer did he blindly listen to Dumbledore and his second chances for everyone. If you were in a fight for your life, you aimed to kill or cripple, or you ended up dead yourself.

Lily finally gave James a chance in seventh year and she had never looked back since. Lily found out the true James Potter and James found out about the true Lily Evans. James was now a dark wizard that wasn't willing to offer second chances. He still fought for what he believed in, but with a ferocity that Lily loved.

James came to realize he knew nothing about his muggleborn crush. He was one that believed there was no way a muggleborn would learn the darker arts since it would lead to only joining Voldemort. Once he realized how wrong he was, he truly felt like an idiot.

They complimented each other perfectly. James would curb her more sadistic side to the battle field and it wasn't that hard since there were battles every week. Lily would allow James to never lose focus on his new goals. It no longer involved protecting muggles, but protecting Lily and his future family. He could care less about the muggle world, but _his_ Lily was a muggleborn and still in incredible danger. This was the only reason, he didn't give up on the war and declare his family neutral.

They also complimented each other perfectly in the battle field. Lily being a Charms Mistress, with James being a Transfiguration Master, they used their talents to devastatingly efficiency. They were so efficient that they were actually kicked out of the Order, because Dumbledore wasn't happy that they didn't allow these monsters to redeem themselves.

With that, Sirius and Remus left the Order as well and Dumbledore lost four of his best fighters, leaving the Order in disarray. The only reason it was still standing was the amount of influence Dumbledore controlled. It was a joke, Dumbledore defeats one Dark Lord forty years ago and he instantly becomes infallible.

Leaving the order didn't stop the Marauders from their devastating attacks. James and Sirius were Aurors and were always the first to hear of an attack. The DMLE had stopped trying to forbid Remus and Lily from joining. Headed by Barty Crouch and they were given almost complete immunity from the law when it came to attacking Death Eaters. They were the one group that Death Eaters came to fear.

This went on until Lily became pregnant with a son. As much as Lily wanted to be out there, she had a responsibility to her unborn son to stay safe. It was easily the happiest times of the Potter's lives, even whilst in the middle of a war that looked like it would never end. James also slowed down his attacks to stay home with his wife. The most important thing was her safety. She was the reason he was fighting, so he wasn't going anywhere away from her for the duration of the pregnancy.

Harry James Potter was born on July 31st in 1980 and it was the happiest day of their young lives. It just proved that what they were fighting for was worth it. They didn't want young Harry to grow up in a war filled world. That all ended the day Dumbledore forced his way into their house and told them about the prophecy. James and Lily may have lost all respect for the old man, but they were sure he wouldn't joke about something like this and since Voldemort knew, they had no choice but to go into hiding.

After getting Dumbledore to put up the Fidelius with Peter as the secret keeper, they immediately gave only their closest friends the secret. Albus knew that he had just hid the Potters, but he had no idea where and without the secret, all he could do was apparate back to Hogwarts.

Now, Lily was here contemplating how her life had turned out. It was amazing how much her priorities changed. When it was just her and James, they would look forward to battles with death eaters and getting their revenge. Immediately after she became pregnant, everything revolved around Harry and seeing him grow up to be the greatest wizard he could be. If he was the one to take out the dark lord, then she would damn sure make sure he could do it.

That's why she had been searching the library for assurances that her son would live, even if it cost James and her their lives. Walking into the library, the book seemed to just call out for her. There was no malicious intent and being in the Potter library, she felt pretty safe. Grabbing the book and she didn't even have time to react before the book opened itself to the exact page of a spell she had been desperately looking for. She was so excited that when James came into the library she couldn't help but blurt out what she had found. She had been disappointed and surprised with his fearful reaction of the author's name.

After getting the abbreviated story of Lord Potter from James, she actually felt extremely excited with the chance to read the journal. Lily was confused at the whole story. Many things didn't seem to make sense and she was itching to read the journal. The book she had been reading was obviously written by a brilliant wizard and if what James said was correct, he had power and intelligence at least on par with the Great Myriddin Emyrs.

It was clear that the Potter family was desperately trying to forget this wizard, if James was forgetting his own forays in the darker arts. Maybe he felt Lord Potters goals didn't justify his actions. She felt that he was reacting more on his eleven year old beliefs than his current views, but there was only one way to find out. She needed to take the time to read the journal. Picking up the book with an excited gleam in her eye, she opened it to the first page.

-JOAH ESA-

Lily had just spent a week reading Lord Potter's journal and to say she was in awe was an understatement. The man was a genius, but she had to admit that some of things that he did were just insane. The journal talked about his love for Morgana LeFey, which seemed so pure, she wondered how they could be evil. He talked about growing up with Arthur and having Merlin as a mentor, in a small city on the outside of Camelot.

There was entries about Arthur's return to Camelot and taking up the throne with both him and Merlin at his side. The confusing thing is it just seems to skip over how Arthur, Merlin and Lord Potter had a falling out. All of a sudden Lord Potter and Morgana were leaving the kingdom and Morgana was trying to take over the throne. It was definitely frustrating to see all the blanks in the story.

What was also confusing was how the traitor Mordred was portrayed. In all the history books she had read, Mordred was on the side of Morgana LeFey. He was her nephew and in some great battle between Morgana and Arthur, Mordred came in out of nowhere and killed Arthur. According to the journal, Mordred had never been on Morgana's side, but took up his own side after convincing Arthur he worked for him.

Like James had said, it almost seemed like none of the sides could beat the other until Mordred came in. Lord Potter spoke almost reverently about his battles with Merlin, like they were the best time of his life. Some of the things that Lord Potter did in life was equally as horrifying as they are awe inspiring.

Lord Potter had been obsessed with achieving immortality, but wasn't willing to destroy any part of himself to get it. She wasn't sure if he ever achieved it, since the journal ended after that final battle, but he hadn't succeeded by that time. On his way to gaining immortality, he created certain creatures that were still terrorizing the world. Vampires were one of his first attempts at immortality, but losing his use of magic and the blood lust were too much for him. Why he didn't destroy them after he failed, but instead let them go, he never mentioned. Also the dementors were created by Lord Potter. How he achieved the feats weren't written down and she wasn't quite sure she even wanted to know. One thing she was sure about, was the Ministry would give everything they had for this wizards journals of magic.

He had formed alliances with the goblins, which would account for why they still guarded the main Potter Vault with the best the bank had to offer. This was the last alliance between wizard and goblin the world had seen. He had griffins, phoenixes, basilisks, and all sorts of magical creatures in his army. It was truly awe inspiring and it was a wonder Camelot could even hold them back.

She had to giggle though at one of his attempts at immortality. She now knew where house elves came from. Apparently Lord Potter had struck up an alliance with the elves and decided to experiment on some of the elfish prisoners. House elves was what he came up with. Somehow, he took their magic from them unless they bonded to a wizard or magical source. He also took the immortality away from them. It was a wonder that he even stayed allied with the elves after proving he could strip them of their immortality and essentially make them slaves. It did show that he treated his allies with respect when he immediately ceased any attempts of using elves to gain immortality though.

It wasn't all alliances and immortality though. When he wasn't out walking the grounds with Morgana, he was crafting spells left and right. He created some of the most powerful spells on both ends of the spectrum. The Patronus spell was created by him after the dementor debacle. Supposedly he had a way to eradicate them himself, but that secret was well hidden. He also created the killing curse. He actually justified its creation in his journal though as a merciful death in war besides getting stabbed with a blade.

Overall, Lily was in awe at everything the wizard accomplished before he vanished. It was obvious they didn't have the complete story and she wondered why James reacted so badly to the spell she wanted to use to protect Harry. The man may have been evil or not, she honestly wasn't quite sure. No mention of the politics of the war were ever mentioned, but the man was obviously brilliant creating spells for both sides. It wasn't like she was going to choose differently anyways even if he was ten times more evil than Voldemort. This was for the protection of her son and she would do anything for him.

-JOAH ESA-

"LILY! ITS HIM! TAKE HARRY AND GET TO THE ROOM! I'LL BUY YOU SOME TIME!"

Lily couldn't stop the sobs when she realized her husband was going up against that insane monster. She had her job to do though and she just hoped James was still alive to take care of Harry after. The ritual she was about to perform required a sacrifice of pure love and she was ready to give her life so her precious baby would live.

Hearing the shouting downstairs, she quickly got everything ready, while using every locking charm and ward on the door that she knew. Grabbing the ritual knife from off the bedside table, Lily immediately started chanting in the Ancient Language that was written in the book. The whole time she was chanting, she started cutting her palms. On her left hand she cut in an ancient rune of love. Her right hand, she needed to cut in the rune of sacrifice. Then came the worst part of the ritual. Right on Harry's forehead above his right eye, she had to carve in a lightning bolt, Thor's hammer, rune for the destroyer of enemies.

As soon as it was done, Harry was screaming for the pain to stop. Putting both hands on her son's forehead she continued the chant and watched the bright golden glow envelop the both of them until her chanting stopped. She didn't know how, but she knew she had done the ritual right. Sinking to the floor in relief, she knew her son would be safe.

She had just enough time to realize that there was no longer any sound coming from downstairs, before the door was blown off its hinges in a shower of splinters. She had hoped her wards would have lasted a little longer than they did, but at least the ritual had been finished.

"Step aside and only one has to die today," came the hissing voice of the Dark Lord. It sent chills down her spine, but she held her ground.

"Please," Lily cried. "Take me instead. Just leave Harry alone."

"I have no use spilling anymore magical blood tonight than is necessary. Only one will die." Voldemort didn't waste anytime before petrifying Lily, then taking steps towards the crib where Harry was laying. He noticed the weird cut on his head, but put it out of his mind. There was nothing powerful enough to stop him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled in pure hate at the one that was prophesied to be his downfall. He watched in glee as the curse sped towards the small boy, before the glee turned to a moment of shock, when the curse rebounded off of a golden shield. There was no time to get out of the way. The killing curse struck the Dark Lord in the chest and his soul was ripped from his body and the last thing he saw before he fled the house in pain was a hole where the Potter brat had lain. 'At least I killed the Potter brat. Now I just need to find my faithful servants to resurrect me.'

Voldemort didn't see the blue glow that enveloped James and Lily as he left the house. It was similar to the sensation of a portkey and both Potter's still in the house were transported miles away from their safe house.

When Sirius and Hagrid came to investigate, both left with tears in their eyes, seeing the crib blown to smithereens. The Dark Lord's body was there in front of the crib, obviously dead, but that didn't explain Lily and James absence.

Hagrid went to report to his boss that little Harry was dead. Sirius meanwhile, went to get his revenge on the traitorous rat. He would avenge his friends and godson before following them afterwards.

-JOAH ESA-

"Time to wake up, both of you." A deep voice broke them out of the realm of Morpheus.

"Let them sleep love. They've only just healed," interrupted a beautiful voice that Lily could easily admit being envious of.

Finally opening her eyes, Lily realized she was in a small hospital room. She never remembered being hurt though. Then everything came back to her. James fighting Voldemort, her petrified and the killing curse thrown at Harry right before she blacked out. "Where's James and Harry?" Lily asked before she could even get her vision to clear.

"I'm here Lily," James spoke, obviously in the bed next to her. "I don't know where Harry is though." You could hear the worry in his voice at the last statement.

The man coughing and the woman's giggles brought their attention back to the others in the room. They both hoped that they knew where Harry was. The man was 6'1" and 220 pounds. He was solid muscle with a lean athletic body. Lily immediately got the feeling she did when she was around Dumbledore. There was power, but this man seemed to have so much more, that Dumbledore would feel like a student in comparison. That's when he said something so unbelievable it left both Potter's gaping.

"Hello mother, father. It's good to see you after all these years."

James and Lily just continued to stare disbelieving until they really got a good look at him. He had the same messy hair as James. He had a goatee instead of being clean shaven, but then they saw the eyes. Never before has there been a recorded Potter with the shade of green that Lily and Harry had. Before they could get over their shock, they both noticed the sparkle coming off of his hand. Looking down they both saw the ring that had been sought after for over a millennia. The ring clearly showed the Potter coat of arms and when the implications of what that meant hit Lily and James, both couldn't help but let darkness claim then once again.

**A/N Review and let me know. It's something I haven't seen before so I thought it was interesting. I'll get the next chapter up when I can. If you like this one check out my other stories. The status of new chapters will be in my profile as well.**

**Harry/Morgana LeFey**

**JOAH ESA **


	2. Re-Connections, Threats, and A New Ally

**A/N I own nothing!**

**The only thing I want to say is that anything I might stay in this story, whether it be political or not may or may not be how I truly feel in the real world. If I use it, it is because it fits with the story.**

**Please let me know what you guys want me to do. I am going to do a **_**very **_**brief summary in this chapter of Harry's life in Camelot. I could do flashbacks with more detail or I could write a prequel along with this one. Please let me know in a pm or review. Otherwise, I'll just assume you are happy with the small summary. Thanks. **

**There is one spell in here that I remember from a story, but it has been a long time since I've read it, but if you recognize it, all credit goes to that Author. It probably won't be exactly the same anyways since I'm going off the top off my head.**

**Ultimatums, Reconnections, and New Allies **

The sky was a gorgeous cerulean blue, sun shining brightly on everything that it touched. Birds and local wildlife were in constant movement, with foxes chasing each other and fish surfacing in the still waters. Overall it was a picturesque day, a day that many muggles and wizards alike would love to capture on film or canvas, but yet no one cared for the beautiful day they had been blessed with.

It was the second of November, the year 1981, two days after the wizard known as Lord Voldemort had been defeated at the hands of the Potter's. The muggle world knew the man as a terrorist and in the early morning of the first of November, broadcasted for the whole world to see, that the man had been taken care of by a special force of the military. This in itself should have caused the whole world to rejoice at the thought that they were all safe once again, but yet one thing loomed over the horizon that many of the people, wizards, magical creatures, or muggles could not understand.

Right in the center of England, a plot of land had mysteriously turned up. Saying it was a plot of land would be seriously understating the phenomenon. It was a tract of land the size of Wales, with one edge reaching London, and the rest heading north. Oxford, Luton, and Cambridge had all been repositioned on the map. Somehow, there was even a piece of the new territory that reached the North Sea.

Amazingly enough, this wasn't even that disturbing with what was inside the land. For some reason, no one could actually enter the area. Wizards and muggles alike would just walk into a solid wall of air. There was no telltale signs of wards or even to the more experienced magicians, a sign that magic had been used at all. They might not have been able to walk any farther, but that didn't stop their eyes from seeing all that was inside, or at least as far as the eye would allow.

In many spots around the new tract, cities could be seen off in the distance, but to say they were cities like any had seen before would be a lie. Even the most backwards of wizarding societies would be laughing at these people being stuck in the middle ages.

Each little town had a small stone wall surrounding it with a few battlements on each wall. The only way through these walls was a heavily fortified iron gate, unless someone were to use force. Many people would laugh at these little towns stopping any military force, let alone the British governments with its many allies.

Outside of each town were many farms and you could see the food being grown in mass. The question was, who was the food for? As of yet, no one had seen any sign of life except for the food that was admittedly flourishing. The people in the know about magic, just assumed that magic had been keeping everything preserved for however long the area had been hidden.

Now, the people who were standing where Iswich used to be, had a truly spectacular site. There, looking everyone in the face was a massive castle. Huge twenty foot tall stone walls, that had to be seven feet thick, with massive battlements another ten feet high, every twenty feet along it. The castle even had a thirty foot moat in front of it, making many feel like they had jumped 1500 years into the past. It was clear to see that the massive wooden door was a drawbridge, just waiting for the order to be lowered.

No one could see down behind the walls, because many were too afraid to get in a plane or helicopter, not knowing exactly where they would hit a solid wall, but it was hard to miss the massive castle that loomed a ten kilometers behind the wall. The massive towers in each corner along with the smaller turrets spread between were awe inspiring to the watching people. The place itself looked like it had been just built, no signs of deterioration anywhere. Once again, the people who had any idea that magic was real assumed that this was the only cause.

The main reason for this assumption was logical in many people's viewpoints. The day and a half that people had just stopped and stared at the brand new land and its buildings, admittedly the crowd grew by the second, not one living being had been seen. There were no rabbits hopping around, no birds soaring through the sky, and definitely no humans roaming around.

The muggles had massive speakers going with someone speaking to anyone that could hear inside, yet no one showed. Reporters were there by the score, from all over the world. Just the picture of the massive castle on the television would have had the world glued to its seats for a month.

Wizards had yet to try much, knowing more about what magic was truly capable of and very few believed anyone to be alive. Most wizards knew of their lost kingdom of Camelot, even if they had forgotten how it was lost, and could only gaze wide eyed at seeing the site of the most famous castle in their history. Historians and specialized wizards from the unspeakables were currently doing everything they could do counter the wards in place. The historians were there to go over all the ancient knowledge that they had.

While many common wizards rejoiced at the thought of Camelot returning, many of the higher up's, like Albus Dumbledore, Millicent Bagnold, and pretty much the Wizengamot as a whole were in a panic. The Queen and the Prime Minister were demanding answers that none of them had. To think that this incident had been isolated to England was a laugh as well. The entire statute of secrecy was completely blown out the window, with no way to recover. There was no way to obliviate the entire world and that still wouldn't help if they couldn't figure out how to hide Camelot again. The upper echelons of society finally settled on a meeting for the next day so everyone could gather as much information as they could.

The situation may have not amounted to a full out panic for muggles yet, but most believed that was simply because the shock hadn't had time to settle in yet. Many, the people who hadn't seen it in person, were trying to pretend nothing was happening and that it was some tasteless prank. One thing that the governments knew for sure and for once, no matter what side of the aisle you were on, knew that it would have to be taken care of soon or there wouldn't be much of a society left to govern.

-JOAH ESA-

"Well, that definitely went the way I expected it to." The beautiful witch spoke with mirth, who stood next to the frowning Harry James Potter.

So, not funny Morgana. Your parents aren't supposed to pass out because their son said hello to them."

Her tinkling laugh caused a small smile to grace her husbands face, before she tried to calm him down. "Well, the last time they saw you, which was coincidentally three days ago, you were the size of a football."

"Humph! I was bigger than that, but I guess you are right. I was just excited to meet them properly for once. It may have been three days for them, but it has been about 1500 years for me."

Giving the love of her life, her best encouraging smile, Morgana reassured him. "I'm sure it just came as a shock to them. It would probably be best to wake them after a calming draught has been administered. Remember that many of the Potter's viewed us as evil too. We never put the reasons for doing what we did in that journal you left."

"Yah, I know, but that was intentional. The world couldn't remember me. And it's not like we aren't dark. Many of my ancestors would still be appalled even after hearing our excuses. I really have no idea how my family got to be the way it did." He did, but it was something he didn't want to remember. A betrayal that also broke both his and Morgana's heart. "Give them the draught and let's try this again. Now that the castle is visible again, we'll have to make our move soon. The people and animals are going to get irritated fast if they aren't allowed to leave their homes."

"Don't worry Harry, everything will work out and our dream will finally become a reality."

Giving a soft smile in return, Harry woke the two up once again after Morgana administered the potion. Watching them blink awake once again, Harry approached them a little more cautiously then the first time.

"Good morning. How do you two feel? Can I get you anything for breakfast?"

Lily and James just stared at the man that was once again speaking to them. The gorgeous, black haired woman stood slightly behind him with a soft smile on her face. All thoughts of what had happened earlier being a dream went out the window after a quick once over of the man once again showed the Potter ring on his finger. There was absolutely no way to forge the ring, so that meant that this was actually _the _Lord Potter. How his son, he still wasn't sure about that part yet, was the Lord Potter and older then them now was still puzzling him.

The calming draught was doing its work, so James was able to ask what he wanted of the still mysterious man. "I know you called us your parents, but how can that be? Both Lily and I aren't a year older than when we last saw you, but yet you are older than us? Also, how did you gain the ring's allegiance. No one since the founder of our line has been allowed use of that ring." James was exceptionally proud of himself that he hadn't started screaming by then. Lily was content to wait for the answers to her husbands questions before asking her own.

With a sigh, Harry began what he knew would be a long story. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea how it happened, but what I say undoubtedly will shock you and will be hard to believe, so forgive me for what I am about to do. I know it is against what you have been taught James."

James and Lily both leaned forward in curiosity, as Harry stood up from the bed, before James leaped back in horror as Harry produced a ritual knife. It wasn't just any ritual knife, but it was plain to see that it was meant for blood rituals. The fact that it had the Potter coat of arms on it made James glad he hadn't eaten anything for a few days.

"What are you doing?" he screeched. You shouldn't be messing about in things like that. They are evil and dark. No son of mine should be playing around with blood magic." Lily just looked on without an ounce of disgust. Blood magic was something that truly fascinated her, but couldn't find many books on it. There were only a few in the Hogwarts library and besides the warnings about it, the only spells in it didn't seem even dark, let alone evil.

With a tired voice, expecting the argument, Harry countered, "And why is it dark or evil. Like any magic, it could be evil, but I am not sacrificing a baby for this ritual or anything else for that matter. If you give me one good reason that using my own blood is evil, I will stop this right now."

James didn't have an answer to that. All he knew is that he had been preached to that blood magic was illegal and therefore evil. He had always assumed, just like Harry had said that it always involved human or animal sacrifice. He never thought about the things that could be done by using ones own blood.

"Will this do any damage to you when it's done?," James spoke defeated.

"No." was the simple one word answer. James then made a motion for him to get on with it, still fighting the urge to flea the scene.

What followed was amazing to see. Lily recognized the spell immediately from her small amount of research. She couldn't remember that this was another one of those books that just seemed to call to her. It was basically just a truth spell.

Harry cut the palm of both his hands as he chanted words in an ancient language, gaelic if Lily had to guess. Harry just let his blood drip over a dark blue bowl, about the size of a small child's hand. There were runic markings that the two couldn't even begin to decipher. As the chanting stopped, they watched in slight awe as Harry healed both cuts with wandless magic and then a snap of his fingers, the blood in the small bowl was lit. It was a pure white flame that reached about five inches high.

James just looked on in confusion, still fighting his instincts about blood magic, even if he had to admit that nothing remotely alarming had happened. Lily though, was looking on in comprehension. Harry looked at the two of them and saw the recognition in Lily's eyes and just gave her a small wink.

"You did it." It was a statement by Lily and not a question. Everything about that day came back to her and she could finally remember the small pull to look at a particular book. "You're the reason I looked at blood magic?" There was a small amount of accusation in her voice, mainly from having her thoughts manipulated and not the subject matter. James just looked on with confusion.

"Yes, I did." he said without a hint of remorse. "The thing I didn't do was put it into your head to go looking for blood magic. When I saw you looking for it, I actually put my own book into the library with some of the lighter spells so you could see what some of it was about. Yes, it did have a small compulsion on it, nothing you couldn't have overcome if you didn't want to. It was hardly a mind controlling spell. I did it mainly so you could see that not everything the ministry says is correct. They have their ways of controlling what they don't like."

James, having worked for the ministry couldn't help but agree, but he still was curious to what the two were talking about. "Lily, do you know what spell this is and what it is about?"

"Yes James, I do. It's a truth spell. When the flame turns black, that means that the person whose blood was spilled is lying. If it stays white, then he's telling the truth. There is no way to get around it, since it is tied directly into your blood."

"Correct!" Harry spoke cheerfully. "Coincidentally, this is also why blood magic is illegal. There is no in betweens with it. If the spell was done correctly, it will work. If you cast the Imperius at me right now and did it correctly, it wouldn't work, because it can be beat. This, if done correctly cannot be beat without a counter in blood magic. Oh, there is truly sinister uses to blood magic and the ministry is probably correct in regulating it, but there is nothing harmful about this spell. So, now that that is out of the way, why don't you start firing off questions."

"Are you Harry James Potter, born to Lily and James Potter, in the year 1980?"

"Yes, I am." Harry spoke softly, knowing the emotions that would be going through them at that moment.

James and Lily both watched the flame for close to two minutes before finally looking up at him. Lily had tears and James looked about ready to start crying. "Harry." they both spoke softly. They had still been in doubt up until that point. Getting just a nod, Lily was up in a flash wrapping her arms around a full grown Harry.

"What happened?" Lily was sobbing at this point. "What happened to us? Why are you an adult? Oh my God," full blown tears were breaking out at this point, "we missed your entire childhood."

"Shh, its ok." Harry desperately tried to calm his mother, but was extremely happy to finally get a hug from her.

"No….its not." she was finally calming down after a few minutes of crying. James just continued to stare in disbelief.

Deciding to introduce himself properly to his father, now that he knew who it was, Harry extracted himself from his mother and walked over to his father. Sticking out his right hand, hoping for at least a handshake. "I'm glad to finally talk to you. I've been waiting for longer than you can imagine to finally spend some time with my parents. I hope you know that the circumstances were entirely outside of my control and you'll soon see why. I hope you will come to accept me with time, but I would love to have both parents in my life." His hand was still outstretched and tears were threatening to fall from the formidable man, when he was surprised. He didn't get the handshake he so desperately wanted, but James had leapt up and hugged him with all of his strength.

"Oh, Harry!" it was James turn to start bawling, "I thought for sure that you were dead when Voldemort showed up. I thought for sure you and Lily wouldn't make it. Does this have anything to do with that night? What did Voldemort do to us?"

"Calm down dad. I'll explain everything, but many parts, actually most parts, won't be easy to hear or in some cases accept. Just remember everything I say is the truth." All he got were a couple of nods in return, both looking on in slight fear of what they had missed for however long they had been out.

"First of all, I am Harry James Potter, your son, and am also Lord Potter. What you don't know is to this day, there has still only been one Lord Potter." Letting that information sink into his parents heads, he continued on after holding up a hand to stop any protests he knew were coming. "Yes, I am the original Lord Potter, and no, I have no idea how I was brought back to what is now called the middle ages. I have memories that you can visit later to show you, since we don't have time to go over everything right now. Like I said, I don't know what brought me back, if it was a result of a killing curse that didn't work, but I seriously doubt it. Believe me, we had some of the most influential minds at the time, including Merlin the Great coming up with theories. Nothing came even close to being concrete though. My best guess is that fate simply wanted me there and has a higher purpose for me. We'll get to what I believe that purpose is in a second."

"So, I was ripped from your house and landed in a different time. Of course, I knew nothing about what time period I was in, learning it was the year 542 later on. I was a lost and scared child, looking for his mother and father. I landed on a dirt road that was running through a forest. As you know, I couldn't hardly walk more than around the house, but I followed that road for what felt like days, all the time crying for my parents. That was when I met him, my mentor and for many years my grandfather. Coming up the dirt road was a horse pulling a carriage behind it. In the seats sat a tall man with a long white beard and a small child, no older than myself."

As you have probably guess, this was the Great Merlin and his charge Arthur Pendragon. Arthur's father had just been slain a few days previous and there was no one to take up the throne since Arthur was clearly not ready. Merlin took me with him, did a few spells on me, where he found out my name and a few other things that he refused to tell me until I was older. We were going to a small town in what you now know as Cambridge. Plenty far enough away from Camelot that no one would be looking for the future king there. Many had thought Arthur dead with his father though."

"We stayed with an older lady, who while poor, provided everything that we would ever need to survive. Merlin knew that I was magical and along with Arthur, he taught us everything he could over the years. Now, Arthur wasn't much of a magician. He had a small magical core and could only do the simplest of spells. Well one day, he became so frustrated that he swore off magic all together. He was about eight at the time, but stuck with it for the rest of his life. I, on the other hand, soaked up everything Merlin taught me like a sponge. There wasn't a spell that he would give me that I couldn't do given time. It was one of my proudest days when he told me I reminded him of himself."

"We didn't just learn magic though. Merlin was a wizard who had many things to do around the entire country side. He wasn't famous yet, he was just another face in the crowd, but just because he wasn't known, didn't mean he wasn't preparing. He was preparing for Arthur's return and laying the groundwork. While he was away on his trips, we would learn swordsmanship. It was a skill Arthur quickly bested me in. Since he had sworn off magic, he put everything into it that he could. He still is the best swordsman that I have ever seen."

"For eighteen years, Arthur and I were all the other had. With our destinies intertwined, the few other kids in the village couldn't keep our interest or intensity for learning. We were best friends, vowing to never forsake the other. Arthur was quickly coming to rely on me as much as Merlin, me the same with him. Then the day came for us to leave. Merlin took me aside without Arthur and spoke to me about everything that he had learned the day he picked me up."

"He didn't know how and he told me he had been researching it since that day, but the spell he did gave not only a name, but a birth date along with parents as well. Naturally, I wasn't so worried about the birthday, since I knew how old I was, but my parentage was always something that I strived to know. Arthur at least had the knowledge that his parents were dead and could move on. I, on the other hand, knew you were still out there some how. Well, I was sort of right. Before I could get mad at him, he explained to me about how I was from the year 1980. He had done the spell so many times that he was positive of the results. My parents were Lily and James Potter and that was another clue the spell worked, since there was no one in the countryside with those names."

"That was the conversation that changed my life. If I was focused on magic before, it was nothing like I was now. I had all but given up fighting with weapons and hand to hand. I still did enough with Arthur to keep him happy, but nothing that would get me anywhere near his top Knights. It took us about a month to journey to Camelot and the whole time, I reflected on what I had learned. There was no way to get to my own time and know you. According to Merlin and at the time, if he said it I viewed it as true, there was no way to time travel. He was as lost as I was at how I ended up back there."

"Just because I knew there wasn't a way to time travel, didn't stop my obsessive focus about getting back. That's when I became obsessive about immortality. I studied all branches of magic, just to get a glimpse of how to get back to you. Enough about that for a second though and let me get back to the story."

"We had reached Camelot and the once magnificent city was almost in ruin. There were daily riots in the street, pillaging, and all kinds of illegal activity happening. It was clear that the city needed a king. If the main city was that bad, we didn't want to know what the rest of the realm was like."

"Well, it seemed like Merlin had everything planned out like usual. For, that same day that we came into town, so did every other Knight currently loyal to the crown. Lords and Ladies walked the city in their fancy clothes, sneering at the once proud city. Something Merlin did not tell us, was that when Uther passed away, he had placed the fabled Excalibur into a stone of granite right outside the front gate of the castle. Every year, on May 17th, Arthur's birthday, everyone who thought that they had a claim to the throne came up to that stone and tried to pull the sword from it."

"Waiting his turn, Arthur watched every hopeful man fail and then he walked up, the most determined I had ever seen him. There were many snickers at the young man, who thought he had more claim then men twice his age, but he was calm and picked that sword out of the rock without a thought. The crowd was stunned. After learning who the man was, the people started to rejoice at finally having their king back."

"There were parties every night for a week, but eventually Arthur had to take up his duties. This left me by myself, with nothing to do. He would of course ask my opinion on things, but he was the new king and you could see the stress getting to him. He also had Merlin advising anything he did. This left me a golden opportunity, one that broke my heart as much as it excited me. I decided to travel and see the world. I hadn't forgotten my new goal, or I should say obsession. One way or another I was going to become immortal. So, I left, to Merlin's understanding and Arthur's look of betrayal."

"I had promised myself that I would only be gone for a few years and then be back with knowledge to help Arthur. I went all over for two years, learning everything I could, from the Druids to the Elves. I had yet to go past the shores and more importantly, had yet to come close to my goal."

"It was the third year that I met her. The most beautiful woman that I have ever met. Up north in what is known as Scotland, I met her and I have never been without her for a day since. Oh, it wasn't easy getting her to fall in love with me. It started off with a trade between us. I would teach her magic and she would allow me to spend time with her. I know, not a very good trade, but what can I say. I was in love. Her name Morgana LeFey, now Potter and is the lovely woman behind me. "

James and Lily had completely forgotten about the woman, too startled with the revelations that were coming out of their son's mouth. They tore their eyes away from Harry over to Morgana LeFey, or I guess daughter-in-law would be correct as well. Just now realizing the implications that their son was not only Lord Potter, but also a master at dark magics and all the other things that were written down, brought James and Lily back to earth and maybe a little afraid of what the rest of the story had in store.

"Please, for my sake, or at least before you know the full story, forget everything that was left in my journal and whatever you have heard about her. Yes, we didn't get along with Camelot for a while, but it wasn't out of trying to kill Arthur for the throne. It was because we differed on things that we saw as keeping Camelot alive. If you read the journal, you know that we never tried to strike any killing blows against the enemy." Getting nods in return, Harry made a final plea. "Listen to the end of the story and if you don't want to stay with me and can't except her, I promise I will let you walk off without any complaint on my part."

James and Lily just studied their son. The revelations so far were astounding and it was a wonder that they weren't passed out again. His son was the legendary and feared Lord Potter. The one his family had tried to erase from wizarding history and pretty much succeeded. Now, he wasn't sure what to believe. This was his son and he already decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and he knew Lily was more than willing too. He looked up at the hopeful face of the woman, Morgana LeFey, legendary evil witch, and just couldn't process them being one and the same. So shocking the entire room, it was James that stood first and embraced her.

"Welcome to the family. I guess it might be a little late, but welcome all the same." That was all Lily needed before she too leapt up and hugged the witch. Lily, already being more accepting of anything dark and the fact that she had already admitted to herself that Lord Potter and his wife were truly amazing people. Maybe dark, but amazing.

"Thank you." came the soft voice of Morgana, truly touched by the acceptance.

"Alright, you'll have plenty of time to talk later." Harry got them back on track. "We have to finish this story before I have one more surprise for you two. Ok, like I said, I fell in love with her and spent all my time with her. Teaching her and being with her was truly a gift to me. My obsession was slowly destroying me and Morgana helped me control it. I was still hoping to solve it, but I didn't spend every waking minute on it."

I spent about two years in that little village and by that time Morgana tolerated me enough to accept my hand in marriage. By this time, I was 25 and had spent five years away from Arthur and Camelot. I decided I wanted Arthur to meet her before becoming wed. We made our way back to the castle and when we got there, it was a sight to behold. The run down city was nowhere to be seen. In its place was a flourishing symbol of a new age. I was truly proud of my brother in all but blood's work."

"Arthur and I embraced happily at our reunion. Arthur had finally come to terms with my desire to see the world. The happy reunion didn't last long though. Merlin took Arthur, Morgana, and I aside, where he explained her true origins. Morgana was Arthur's step sister, born from Ygenra and her first husband Gorlois. This, understandably made her upset, thinking she had been abandoned to a life of a commoner, while her brother sat on the throne of a kingdom. Let me tell you now, she never cared about the throne, just upset that her rightful place was kept from her."

"Arthur was most accommodating to us and we wed a month after returning. Again, we felt like life for us was outside the castle and we left. This time, all Arthur did was ask us to promise to visit more than once in five years. We did, but we mainly traveled. We met Gringott of the goblins and after saving his life from a score of muggles, he revealed to us how he was the leader of his race. We created the first and ever wizard alliance, mainly because it is still in place. It took many centuries, but we eventually helped them create a bank and they named it after him, because it was his dream."

"Even back then many of the magical creatures had to suffer isolation in fear of non magicals. It was truly a shame, because every race had something to offer another. This is where Morgana and I started thinking things that put us at odds with Camelot. We didn't feel Arthur was doing enough to keep the peace and he didn't know what else he could do without starting a full out war. I'll even admit now that I once viewed muggles as beneath me and Morgana did the same. Now, I know they have their uses, but I still think wizards were sent to earth to guide them, like Merlin did for Arthur."

"Arthur, Merlin, and I had our arguments, both sides thinking the other was wrong, but we never once felt different about each other. If Arthur ever needed help, I would be there in a second. We just had one major political difference, but at the time it was a huge one."

"Then we met the elves and let me tell you, they are a sight to behold. Even in our time, they were a myth. Well, for starters I was ecstatic that I had finally found an immortal being. As you know I did my tests and utterly failed with them and promised to never do them again. Mainly because, unlike actual elves, house elves bred like rabbits and it was against elf nature. They were immortal and would always be a small race. They only had children when one of them chose to pass on. This kept a population of about five thousand in the world."

"Another thing that many don't know about is that they can sense, for lack of a better world, the future of the world. The elves felt like the world would continue to get worse and worse, until there would be no turning point and all life would cease to exist. Naturally I was cautious of this knowledge, until they told me what year I came from. And that's when Morgana and I decided we had to fight a little harder and get Arthur and Merlin to see reason."

"They didn't of course, Merlin being a peaceful man, only drawing weapons or magic when absolutely necessary. The future is not set into stone, so he didn't want to make a decision now that could have a worse change in the world. That was when the elves and I made an alliance. We were their only hope for a future where they could once again walk out in the open. You'll be interested to learn that apparating was taught to me by the elves. I did teach Morgana and Merlin the trick and it allowed much more communication between us and the castle."

"We had traveled pretty much everywhere on these shores by then and were ready to settle down. At age thirty, Morgana and I had our first child, a boy we named Arthur. It was a way to stay close to Morgana's actual brother and someone I felt like I had abandoned in his hour of need. This is about the time that Dementors came about. They were actually captured muggles. Muggles that had attacked the elves without provocation. Well, let's just say that if muggles could become what they did, I didn't want to try on a magical. And yes, I can destroy them if I want and will call their allegiance back to me when we are done."

"Over the years, we met many interesting people and creatures. We each had Phoenixes as pets, along with Griffins, Basilisks, and so much more. These proud creatures would never bond to someone, but would become as loyal companion as one could ask for."

"Then came the last time that we went to the castle before the fighting began. Arthur was as excited as I had ever seen him. He had a new general for his army, Mordred. He came from the West, what is now Ireland. Morgana and I didn't like him from the moment we saw him. Arthur praised Mordred's success at creating peace between muggles and magicals. I was happy, but a little leery. There was something off about him, but I had no reason other than my gut to be against him."

"I did follow him one night though, when he was supposed to be stopping a faction of people from going after a family of druids. I watched, happy to see that he did indeed talk the people out of killing the druids, then in horror to see his army do the deed itself. He then went back and told Arthur that the men had finished before they got there. They even killed one of the non magicals just so he would have 'proof' that he was working for the king."

"Arthur wouldn't believe me and Merlin had decided to let the king make his own choices. We were 35 at the time, our son just turning four and the thought that there was a monster under the kings control doing those things to magicals was scary. That was when we started to attack. I had the goblins with me, who were well versed in weaponry and could stay with the knights and the rest of the kings army. I had the dementors, who were mainly used as a fear tactic. I did give them the order to kiss Mordred on sight though."

"It was funny though, Mordred never showed up to these battles. Arthur would fight alongside his Knights, Merlin would battle me and Morgana to a standstill, and Mordred would always have an excuse why he missed the battle. The battles were draws, since neither side really wanted to hurt the other. Oh, there were definitely deaths, but both sides felt it was for a good cause."

"Three battles it took before I captured one of Mordred's men. He had sent his men in, but he had stayed behind. I guess Arthur had tired of his excuses. I captured him and was all ready to just kill him then and there, but Morgana figured, since he was magical, he was the perfect person to try my latest attempt at immortality on. Well, we now have Vampires. He was also a magical vampire and to my everlasting shame, is still out there. He escaped us when both Morgana and I were drawn into a battle. I only hope the sadistic person has been finally put down."

That didn't stop me from using the spell on muggles that I had captured. Soon enough, I had a large army of the undead at my call. We were ready. We were going to make Arthur submit to us. We didn't want to kill him, but force him to see reason. Our plan was working perfectly. Morgana was fighting Merlin, leaving me to cut through many of Mordred's forces, and that's when I saw the man I hated more than anything. Mordred was directly behind Arthur. I was just about to throw the killing curse at him and get him out of the way, when he did the unthinkable."

"He gave me a little smirk, pulled out his dagger and then stabbed Arthur right in the side. Fighting stopped as Arthur fell to the ground gasping for breath, coughing up enormous amounts of blood. Then, to my horror, Mordred's army started cheering. They had just been waiting for Morgana or I to take Arthur out so he could claim the throne. He just got sick and tired of waiting for us to stop playing."

"I flew into a rage at the sight of my brother laying on the ground in his own blood and used the most vicious curse I could come up with. I bound him and then hit him with a curse that slowly peeled him like an apple, layer by layer. He was alive the entire time and I made sure of it. Seeing three seriously pissed off wizards, the rest of Mordred's army withdrew, or at least tried too. A shockwave from Merlin, hellish fire from Morgana, and a battle spell I came up with, they were dead within a few seconds."

"Now, understanding what we could really do, everyone else just laid down their weapons. We all only had eyes for one man though. Quickly, I rushed off to get an Elfish healer and barely made it with enough time to spare. We healed Arthur, but he had weeks of recovery time. That whole time, we stayed with him and Merlin in Camelot. The city was subdued. Arthur had opened his eyes after Mordred's betrayal. Let's just say, we both made concessions that day."

"We banished many people from the realm, only keeping the people that were needed. All magicals were welcome also. The elves still reside there, along with many vampires and other mystical creatures. The goblins created their bank and decided to stay out in the world. There was limited money in Camelot, but they did always promise to come to our aid if needed."

"Merlin, Morgan, and I then performed a powerful spell that I doubt could be duplicated today and hid the entirety of Camelot from the outside world. It was decided that if the world was going to self destruct around us, then we didn't want to go with it."

"Things changed though and I could see how truly destructive non magicals were being. They are a selfish people that once more are in need of guidance. I truly blame wizards as much as I do them. They have hid away and allowed the non magicals to destroy it. The ozone is almost non existent. New plants and animals are becoming extinct every year. The world is over populated to the point that some governments are putting limits on how many kids a couple can have."

"This is just a few of the things they have done. Morgana and I knew that I would cease hiding at the time of Voldemort's attack, but we were seconds away from acting many times before. It didn't truly start getting bad until the 19 hundreds, but to watch as magical after magical is killed because no one will stop with their prejudices is disheartening. Morgana and I have studied the world over in our long life and we are now willing to drag the population into a peaceful one."

Lily and James just stared incredulously at the story their son had just told them. It did fill in all the blanks from the journal. The only question now was, what was their version of a eutopia?. They had so many questions, but the story had taken four hours and it was noon already. They were both hungry as well.

"What is your plan for the world?" With a sigh, James continued, knowing it was the only choice he would choose anyway. "I just don't know if I agree with killing everyone for no reason. I'm with you Harry as long as I am kept in the loop, to why things are happening. If I don't agree, I would just like to be kept out of that particular plot. Merlin only knows that I have no love for muggles either."

A smile threatening to split his face, Harry enthusiastically agreed. "Of course! I wouldn't dream of it. Actually I was planning on offering you both advisor roles on the council. How about you mother?"

"As long as I agree on what you are doing, I see no reason not to join you. I have a suspicion you already knew it was going to be your father you had to convince anyway with all those books you left out for me." Lily chastised, but had a smile on her face as well.

"Harry blushed slightly, looking extremely guilty. "I'm glad you are both on board. Now, let me give you your final surprise while you have lunch. Nippy!" A house elf popped in, eager to serve the creator of his race. "Please get lunch for six and grab the guests."

"Right away Master Potter!" and then popped away.

"This is where Morgana and I leave you. Eat lunch, catch up, and then we have a meeting with all of the advisors."

Before they could protest, Harry and Morgana left the room, only to be replaced by four more individuals. They were both older than the last time they saw them, but they recognized them in an instant. From both their mouths came the same words. "Mum! Dad!"

-JOAH ESA-

Harry and Morgana walked hand in hand back to the room they had left his parents in with his grandparents. It may have been near a millennium and a half, but Harry and Morgana were still very much in love with each other. Harry also had, after all that time, finally had all the missing pieces back together.

Knocking and getting a quick 'Enter' from the occupants, Harry pushed the door open, happy to see everyone catching up and enjoying themselves. "How's everyone doing?"

He didn't even get an answer, before both James and Lily were enveloping him in a hug thanking him profusely for saving their parents.

"Hey! They are my family too, don't forget that." he smiled at them. "So, if you are all ready, we have a meeting to decide our immediate future. I figured afterwards you both can look at my memories if you would like. You can see my life growing up and you can also stop the feature if you see a particular spell you would like to learn."

Getting beaming smiles from his parents, he led them out of the room and through the magnificent castle.

"Hey, before I forget. You obviously became immortal, so how'd you do it?" James asked curiously.

A smile was returned, "All in good time father."

"Oh, this is so beautiful!" Lily cried out.

Glad to finally be able to be part of the conversation, Morgana jumped in, "Oh, you haven't seen the best part yet. Right up here. C'mon!" Morgana led Lily and James towards a window at the end of the hall and Harry could hear them gasp all the way back where he was. He knew why too. The view was of the mountains with a huge green forest rolling in the foothills. A large stream running right through the center. It was even more impressive in the morning, when the sun first peaked on the horizon. It also was probably the final proof that Lily and James were really in the legendary Camelot.

They made their way back to Harry and continued on their way through the hallways, before reaching the center of the castle on the second floor. Reaching a large oak door, Harry didn't even announce himself before entering the room. There it was, right in the middle, the legendary round table. There were already eight people sitting at the table waiting for them to arrive.

Maybe James and Lily hadn't thought that far ahead or it hadn't sunk in yet, but sitting there, smiling a big smile at the stunned pair, was none other than Merlin or Myriddin Emyrs, white flowing beard and all. Sitting right next to him was a young Arthur Pendragon. He was as formidable looking as legend depicted. About six foot tall and weighing in at about 190 pounds, he looked just like a legendary swordsman. The others they did not know. There was a goblin, an elf, vampire, but the rest were either wizards or muggles.

"Sit down! Sit down." came the booming voice of Merlin. "Glad to finally meet the parents of my favorite student wizard.

"I'm almost as old as you are old man. Just because I choose to look young doesn't mean I am."

"You'll always be younger than me Harry. But, anyway, have they decided?'

"They are with us as long as we keep them in the loop."

"Excellent!" came the baritone voice of Arthur.

Getting over one to many shocks in a day, James composed himself, "Actually, we don't exactly know what the goal is yet."

Merlin just gave the pair a smile, "Why young children. It is quite simple. We are going to simply put the world under Camelot's rule."

"Oh….that's all?" James felt faint.

"We're going to bring Camelot back under it's rightful king?" Arthur spoke up with authority.

"We'll of course start out small, with just England, then make our way from there. It's not going to be an easy fight. There are many powerful wizards and witches in the world and our entire army is currently in Camelot right now. We have a few allies in the outside world, but they aren't an army, unless you count the goblins. Too bad they are only the bankers for a few countries." Harry spoke up, letting them know the difficult task ahead of them.

"We hope to actually bring the world back a few centuries, fix all the problems pollution did, and hopefully create a completely peaceful world." It was Morgana who spoke next.

The goblin Ragnok was next to speak and in typical fashion, wasn't wasting any time. "The question is, are you in or out, Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"We already told our son we are in, as long as it is something we can agree on. As long as we have a purpose and don't forget ourselves like Voldemort, I see absolutely nothing that I can't get on board with." James spoke, finally getting excited at the chance to change the world.

Lily piped in, "Now, what do we do next?"

With a feral grin, giving a glimpse of what Harry was truly capable of, he motioned to a man that both James and Lily missed. "Watch and find out." The man walked out and only a few minutes later, horns were blaring and all of a sudden the city came to life. "William there will make sure that the world knows of our demands." The whole table just smiled.

-JOAH ESA-

"Let's get this meeting started!" The Queen announced in her full authority. Sitting around her were some of the leaders of Great Britain. Albus Dumbledore, Millicent Bagnold, the Prime Minister, his top general in the army, along with similar ranking individuals from the U.S., France, Spain, and Germany. Everyone wanted to have representatives, but they decided to just have it with their closest allies and neighbors to get a solution started.

"I assume you have all read the notes and know what this situation represents to the world as a whole," Britain's Prime Minister started. "Since this is mostly out of my control, I turn it over to the magical worlds Chief Warlock, as I hear he knows quite a bit about what has happened."

"Yes, thank you." Albus spoke soberly to his audience. "I have always prided myself on knowing many of the more esoteric branches of magic and while magic itself may not help in this case, many stories have been told when delving into the ancient arts. Many stories that I, myself, found unbelievable just a few months ago. The story revolves itself solely around the Potter family, King Arthur, Morgana LeFey, and Myriddin Emyrs."

"Remember, this is history so muddled with time that only the oldest families have even an inkling of what the truth is and I highly doubt we actually come close to the actuality. We all know Morgana LeFey, Arthur, and Merlin, but the Potter Lord has almost been erased. The rumors though are astounding. He was as powerful and knowledgeable as Merlin and Morgana, while being as close to a brother to Arthur without being tied with blood."

"The magic he is rumored to have created is equally as impressive as it is terrifying. Creatures, such as Vampires and Dementors were his creations. He still is the only one to ever ally himself with the goblin nation and this in itself is enough cause to be seriously panicked. They control our entire economy and if they were to turn on us it would be disastrous. Every treaty they have signed has always had a clause about being void if one of their previous allies was to return. The wizarding world, secure in their knowledge that those enemies were long gone, just laughed at it.'

"Lord Potter, Morgana LeFey, all of their allies launched an attack on Camelot and in doing so Arthur was killed. Nobody is really sure how it happened, but it was in that battle. A few months later, the castle disappeared, along with the entirety of Camelot's realm."

"No one knows what happened to those three wizards after Camelot disappeared, but there are many rumors. Some say Morgana was just happy to get the throne and then waited peacefully for death. Others think they took Camelot to a whole other dimension where they began a kingdom there. Now, the one that was the most farfetched theory, but now has cause for us to worry is that Camelot was hidden until such a time that they would seek their vengeance on the world. They say that Morgana and Lord Potter have both found immortality and just continue to bide their time. We can only hope that this isn't the case, because I fear our most powerful sorcerers will have nothing on two beings with 1500 years experience. Let us hope that the spell has simply lost enough power to properly fuel it, otherwise the Statute of Secrecy is the least of our worries."

"The fact that the Potters have all disappeared about the time Camelot has appeared, is certainly troubling."

Dumbledore looked out over the faces. Many were pale with worry, others disbelieving, while others angry at the thought of not being able to handle the threat. This was mainly the muggle military leaders. Before anyone could fire back though, they were interrupted by a boy. A boy that just looked like he ran a mile at a full sprint.

"Ma'am!" he spoke huffing. "You all need to come quick. The castle has just awoken."

"What do you mean it has awoken?" the queen demanded. "Speak some sense boy."

"The castle…there are tons of people…horns blowing….red flag with dragon….bridge lowering." he finished as fast as he could.

The people in the room were stunned until Albus Dumbledore took charge. "Everyone who can apparate, take someone who can't. We need to hurry!" With that Albus grabbed the Queen and was gone in a blink, followed by everyone else.

-JOAH ESA-

Albus Dumbledore landed softly in front of a mass of people that were being held back from the scene in front of him. Ignoring the gasps from magic ignorant muggles and the glare from the Queen, Albus strode forward with the her majesty by his side. With her there, there was no need for anyone to question him, not that the guards wanted to anyway. They were too terrified with what was happening in front of them.

Horns were still blaring into the wind and the bridge had fully lowered itself. Walking in front of a small army, which were definitely vampires, if the way they moved and looked were any indication, were three people. One led the procession, with a scroll in his hands, while the two behind him were directly off to each side, holding tall flags with the Camelot symbol on it. It was a blood red flag with a black dragon flying ready for an attack. Albus Dumbledore watched with growing trepidation as the man drew closer with each step. He knew, that whatever was in that scroll would be bad news for the rest of the world.

The man stopped right in front of the Queen of England, completely ignoring Dumbledore and the other leaders of the world and spoke. "I am William, messenger to the one and only true Empire, Camelot. My leaders send this missive to be read at the nearest opportunity. Please do not be late."

Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing. The way he spoke made it sound like they were ready to kick the Queen out of her position along with the rest of the governments. "What do you mean, don't be late?" he spoke hurriedly as he saw the man walking away.

He allowed himself a turn of the head and a little smirk. "You'll know once you read it." before turning back around.

The only thing the leaders could do was feel helpless at the entire situation. "We need to get back and read this immediately." Getting nods, they all returned to the room they had left less than ten minutes ago.

Opening the scroll, the Queen spoke in as strong a voice as she could muster at the time. The message was remarkably short, but left no doubt what they wanted.

_To the Outside World,_

_We, the people of Camelot have sat idly by and watched as you have destroyed yourselves and this wonderful planet. We can not sit by any longer and if you can't change yourselves, you will force us to do so with deadly tactics. One way or another you will comply, so please save the world the trouble and save many lives by surrendering to Camelot's rule and its true King. To prove to us that you have complied is quite simple. You have caused the atmosphere to break apart with your greed and technology. To save the atmosphere, stop all factories, automobiles, etc. _

_Wizards were once a being that chose to guide muggles in their time of need. Look at Merlin and King Arthur. Alone, they were nothing, but together they ruled a great kingdom. The magical world and muggle world is constantly at war, even if half the time, muggles don't realize it. This must stop as we were meant to live on this earth in peace._

_Now, we know that these INITTIAL demands are substantial so we are willing to work with you. If you show that you are making significant progress, we will extend the terms. But, know now, our ultimate goal is to see a world, much like it once was. _

_Green grass and forests as far as the eye can see. The bluest waters you could ever hope for. Wildlife roaming free without the worries of getting hit by automobiles. If you are worried about muggles surviving without many of these things, well, we didn't say it would be easy. Remember, you have wizards and as much as that world may have stagnated, they have ways to solve many issues. _

_Do not worry about contacting us. We will know if you are complying._

_Arthur Pendragon_

_Myriddin Emyrs _

_Lord Harry Potter_

_Lady Morgana Potter nee LeFey_

"They can't be serious!" an American yelled out. "What they ask is impossible. We would destroy the entire economy and there would be nothing left of us anyway. It would be a perfect time for them to come take us out with the riots that will be happening."

"I think, my good sir, that that is the point. They know we can not comply with their demands and therefore they have pretty much told us that in two months time, they will be using deadly force." Albus Dumbledore spoke tiredly.

"Let them come!" spoke the German president fiercely. "We have more than enough means to take out such a small country. Look at them now, they live in houses that were out of use centuries ago. What good can they do. You wizards always underestimate us."

The German was getting agreements from all the other non magicals.

"Do we even know what kind of threat they possess? What if they are just using these names to scare us into submission?" The Queen asked Albus Dumbledore directly.

"I am not sure my lady, but I highly doubt that all of these people are dead. This is just too much of a coincidence. Best to prepare for the worst anyway. The army themselves would probably pose a limited threat to the muggle population, but it is those four that I am worried about. I doubt we could penetrate those wards with anything that we have," he ignored the scoff of the muggles, "but they could do an incredible amount of damage themselves with hit and run tactics. We would never catch them. I would suggest warding every place of importance as well as we can and just hope that these four were not as brilliant and powerful as legend wants us to believe."

No one could come up with anything better so they all decided to call it a night and get warding teams working first thing in the morning. Albus Dumbledore though sighed tiredly as he reached under his shirt to grab a small pendant with a phoenix on it. Tapping it with his wand, he summoned his trusty Order of the Phoenix for an emergency meeting. First though, he had a stop to make and hopefully gain a new and powerful ally.

_-_JOAH ESA-

_3 hours later _

Albus watched wearily as the last member walked into their meeting place. It was a small home, its use given by his good friend Dedalus Diggle. None of them were surprised by the emergency meeting, since they had all heard of a giant castle appearing out of nowhere. What was a cause of confusion was the young man sitting side by side with Albus Dumbledore.

He was fairly tall at five foot eleven inches, incredibly handsome, aristocratic face, brilliant blue eyes, and straight black hair. Many of the young ladies even blushed at the young man before they sat down.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, but I have unpleasant news. Camelot has indeed returned and not in a friendly manner. Basically they gave us the demands of ending the Statute of Secrecy, which I admit is pretty much gone now anyway, but also end our way of life. They want us to all bow down to Camelot's rule." Dumbledore gave them a brief history lesson of Camelot, like he did at the meeting, before continuing with current events. "According to the missive we have received, they are all still alive and I have no reason to doubt that."

He wasn't surprised by the shouting that started up at that point. Questions like 'how can we beat _the_ Merlin?' and 'Merlin and Morgana are allies?' were expected. What was also expected was many of them glossing over Potter Lord. He was sure that by the end of this campaign everyone in the world would be plenty acquainted with him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Albus shouted, tired from the extremely long day. "I understand you are scared of these foes, but remember this is about to be a world war against a small country the size of Wales. If the world comes together and works with one another, we will weather this storm like always. Now, I have already been proactive and gotten us a powerful new ally. He has many wizards and witches under his control, along with a vast army of creatures. Please allow the man next to me to introduce himself."

Motioning to the young man next to him, he dreaded the after math of the revelation, especially when he saw the sly little smirk come out. "Tom Riddle, it's a pleasure." he drawled out. Many looked on in confusion except for a few that looked on in terror. Deciding that he better get the show started he continued. "I also go by the name…..Lord Voldemort."

**A/N Well, the summary went way longer than I expected. I guess I just like being more detailed than not. This story is only supposed to have about 6k word chapters, but I had a certain point I felt I needed to get too. **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it, but hit me up for a review either way. Like I said at the beginning, let me know if you want more flashbacks or a prequel story. If you don't, that's probably about all the information you are getting on the past, unless I see a need for it. **

**See you again, hopefully soon.**

**JOAH ESA**


End file.
